interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm Contacts Alvarez
From: Malcolm Thomas chapter_x@gcc.com Sent: February-18-28 10:10 AM To: Alvarez Famosa flux_w1zArd@gmail.com Subject: To the Family of Hector Martinez Famosa Dear Mr. Famosa, I am writing to you on behalf of a group seeking legal action against Worldview Industries for the injustices suffered by a number of individuals adversely affected by the company’s illegal medical practices. We have reason to believe that your father – Hector Martinez Famosa – may be among those injured. At this time, we are cataloguing as many of the incidents as possible, and would greatly appreciate any assistance you could offer in this matter. I have some questions I would like to ask you, regarding an organ donation program your father may have been connected with. However, I understand his loss may still be fresh in your heart – and it is with the utmost respect and sympathy that I say; if you wish not to proceed with this correspondence, I whole-heartedly understand. With all due respect, Malcolm Thomas chapter_x@gcc.com From: Alvarez Famosa flux_w1zArd@gmail.com Sent: March-04-28 2:46 AM To: Malcolm Thomas chapter_x@gcc.com Subject: Re: To the Family of Hector Martinez Famosa I have no idea what you’re on about… Is this some kind of scam? My father has been missing for months. I don’t know anything about any organ donation program… but my father worked for Worldview if that means anything to you. If you do have info on my father then I’d really like to hear about it. Sorry for the late reply. I have a dozen email accounts and this one doesn’t get used too often. From: Malcolm Thomas chapter_x@gcc.com Sent: March-04-28 7:46 AM To: Alvarez Famosa flux_w1zArd@gmail.com Subject: Re: To the Family of Hector Martinez Famosa I assure you, Mr. Famosa, this is not a scam. I was unaware that your father was a Worldview employee. Would you mind telling me which facility he worked in? And what his job was? I have been tracking a number of disappearances like your father’s for some time now. It is happening all over the world. The friends and family members of the victims have sometimes witnessed strange occurrences prior to the disappearances, such as seeing a black van tracking the victim’s movements, or seeing the same people in multiple locations during their daily lives. If you have any such information, we encourage you to bring this to light through our legal investigation. The facility we are particularly interested in pressing charges against is in Xalapa, Mexico. Many of the other friends and family members of the victims have already joined us here, in order to testify as witnesses against Worldview Industries. We invite you to do the same. As this is a charity case, we would of course cover all travel expenses associated with your visit to us. I hope we can come to some arrangement. The issue which we are dealing with is of the utmost importance. The injustices committed by Worldview Industries on your father and other innocent victims, if permitted to continue, will set a standard for our future. A standard which says that human life, indeed all life on this planet, is of little value when compared to the technological advances we can gain from it. If we do not stop this company now, we will be looking at a future where humanity itself will be altered beyond recognition. From: Alvarez Famosa flux_w1zArd@gmail.com Sent: March-06-28 4:28 AM To: Malcolm Thomas chapter_x@gcc.com Subject: Re: To the Family of Hector Martinez Famosa Mr. Malcolm Thomas, First a few questions for you. I’d like to know what interest the Guardian Church has in funding a lawsuit against Worldview Industries … this IS your benefactor, correct? Or for that matter, why have you yourself – the Organizer for the Xalapa, Chapter – taken on this responsibility personally? As far as I can tell from your published history, you don’t exactly have a law degree – though I’m sure all your experience as a politician must come in real handy when talking to the press about this issue. And whatever you’re probing into at the Xalapa facility, I’d suggest you learn to cover your tracks a bit better. It was ridiculously easy to follow your trail of breadcrumbs. Also, there’s a reason you haven’t been able to get past the company’s firewalls – the one you’ve been prying into is bogus, a set-up. Basically, their programmers have anticipated a hack and set up a number of honeypots to direct attention away from their gold mine. You got sucked right in, man. If you want to go ahead and answer my questions, then maybe I’ll answer yours. Sincerely, Alvarez Famosa. From: Malcolm Thomas chapter_x@gcc.com Sent: March-09-28 4:58 PM To: Alvarez Famosa flux_w1zArd@gmail.com Subject: Re: To the Family of Hector Martinez Famosa Very impressive, Alvarez! You are clearly a young man of many talents! It is true, the charity arm of the Guardian Church is one of our benefactors, but it is one of many. We are receiving funding from a number of interested parties, and much of our legal work is being done pro-bono. All of our benefactors and contributors understand the direness of this issue, and what it could mean for the future of humanity. In this way, the Guardian Church has as much a vested interest as anyone. This issue affects the world – whether it is funded by the Guardian Church or the Vatican, our aim remains the same. I am spearheading the initiative because I happen to be in the same city as the facility with which we take issue. It is one of the many charitable projects I am involved in. If you continue your research on me and my Chapter, you will come to see that one of our own members likewise disappeared under suspicious circumstances. That alone, gives me enough cause to make this issue one of my prime concerns. This project in particular, I feel very close to, and I fear that if we don’t act soon, it may be too late. It is quite extraordinary that you managed to gain access to the Xalapa facility… I admit we have been attempting to do so for quite some time. All the more reason why we would love to get you involved in our investigation. We would be more than willing to compensate you financially for your time and talents. Let me know what you think. Yours, Malcolm Category:March 4, 2028 Category:March 6, 2028 Category:March 9, 2028 Category:Malcolm Thomas Category:Alvarez Famosa Category:Hector Martinez Famosa Category:Worldview Industries Category:Guardian Church